robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tough as Nails
Team My Dutch contacts have just informed me that Flextreme, Tough As Nails and Alien Destructor 2 were all related. I have the stats for Flextreme also. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Okey doke. Do we have a team name for them? Christophee (talk) 14:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Team Kodox. However, hold that thought. I've been informed that the Dutch have a lose definition of who is on whose team, as many of them help each other and regard themselves as all part of the same teams. I'll find out more. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::This is incorrect. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:09, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Team Kodox link Surely there should be a link to team Kodox, because there's Arena Killer too? 'Helloher (talk) 06:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:09, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Edit lock Why has this page been locked from editing. --Bowsersshell 20:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at Tough As Nails' revision history. That'll tell you.-- 20:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I think it's unlocked now (thanks to Helloher) because I tested it and it would let me edit it. Same with Splinter, Hypno-Disc and Tornado.-- 23:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :All 5 pages I protected due to vandalism are now free from protection. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I asked him to as I found a mistake. --Bowsersshell 17:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Move I suggest we move this page to Tough as Nails, as opposed to Tough As Nails. The word 'as' isn't usually capitalised, it just generally looks nicer without a capital A. Those are my only reasons. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :There are other pages with similarly formatted names, like Bot Out Of Hell. I'm pretty sure we did the names like that because that's how they were written on the factsheets. I'm not too worried which way we do it, to be honest with you. Christophee (talk) 01:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thing is, the statistics boards have every letter the same size. I'll wait and see what other users think. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you talking about Series 7? I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case in some of the earlier series. Does the team have a website? The robot's profile on the Dutch Robot Games site uses 'As', but I don't think that's official enough. Christophee (talk) 01:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alas, I can't find a website for the team. Regardless, the Series 7 statistics board do have all letters the same size. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Team KODOX doesn't have a website. Maddox10 (talk) 12:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Why did we never think to ask you? So Maddox, would you write the robot as 'Tough as Nails' or 'Tough As Nails'? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Was ment to be Tough As Nails. Maddox10 (talk) 14:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, we'll stick with that capitalisation then. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) New video A short and sweet little video of Tough As Nail's journey to robot Wars, some insight to the behind the scenes (like Sir Killalot being lifted into the arena) and a clue to who it fights (sounds like it fights a robot(s) with a drum)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :That would lead us to believe this article should in fact be called "Tough as Nails". Maddox told us that Tough As Nails was correct, but Tough as Nails is all over the team's jackets, and the title of the video. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:55, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Maddox10 (talk)Back in 2002, when Tough As Nails was conceptualised, it was like I wrote.Maddox10 (talk) 05:04, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :That's interesting to note, perhaps we should call it Tough As Nails on Dutch Wars articles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:36, July 14, 2016 (UTC) "as" When and why did this move take place? The roboteer in question has expressly stated that he intended it to be capital A. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:20, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :In anticipation of "2016 series doesn't capitalise it", if that is the argument, I'd like to point out the Or Te precedent, which says intention trumps TV broadcast, and I don't see why Jeroen's statements on this very talk page should be overruled. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:32, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd support a move back. 'GutripperSpeak 21:14, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Source: Team's jackets, robot's logo, Team KODOX Facebook/YouTube, RW Site - Toast CrashBash (talk) 21:28, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I still feel roboteer trumps all of that, and at the very least people need to stop changing all pre 2016 to lower case a. GutripperSpeak 21:33, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, but consider that four of those things Toast mentioned were made by the roboteer(s) in question. CrashBash (talk) 21:36, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::"As" was used by Maddox, the third member of the team in the Dutch Wars. "as" is used by the builder and captain of TAN, in all of the sources listed by CrashBash. Maddox himself said recently that he thought As was correct, but saw what the captain and shirts had been using in 2016 and didn't deny that must be accurate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough, but I support Gutripper's idea that "As" should be used for pre-2016 references, because we don't have anything to suggest it was "as" back then to contradict Maddox. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:53, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I won't stand in the way of that. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:57, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Series 10 It's been a week and the S10 write up is still not done. O'Raz3r, you were putting your hand up, right? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:44, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, I thought you were going to do it, unless I missed a message somewhere. I can do it tonight. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 20:55, January 14, 2018 (UTC)